You Belong With Me
by xHalosandwings
Summary: A short 'Jickie' songfic to the Taylor Swift song. Mickie/John/ Melina .


_I got bored last night, and decided to write a songfic based on the song 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift [it came on on my iPod shuffle]  
I like the JohnC/Mickie pairing, and I hadn't done a Jickie fic before, so I decided, 'why not?'  
**Please review :)**_

* * *

You Belong With Me

* * *

"What's going on Mickie-Mick?" Mickie James turned around to see her best friend, and WWE superstar John Cena sitting down on the bench in catering next to her. She smiled at the nickname he gave her. She was Mickie-Mick and he was Johnny-John.

"I just finished my match." Mickie replied, pulling her iPod earphones out from her ears.

"How'd you do?"

"How do you think?" Mickie laughed. "I won, of course."

"And so modest too, how to you do it?" John nudged her. "So, what're you up to tonight?"

Mickie felt little prickles of electricity run up her arm. One thing no-one knew? She was in love with John, and had been ever since she met him. There was something insatiable about him, however there was one problem.

"I'm free, why?"

"A couple of us are..." John paused as a ringing sound filled the room.

"Your pocket is vibrating." Mickie giggled.

"Oh right." He laughed, pulling his phone out and flipping it open. He tactfully got up and moved to the other side of the room. "Hey Mel, what's up?"

* * *

That was the problem; John's girlfriend, and WWE superbitch, Melina Perez. Mickie couldn't stand her. She was arrogant, conceited, and even worse, she was dating John. Mickie didn't know why they were even dating, she couldn't count the amount of times she'd be talking to John and would be interrupted by an angry phone call from Melina. Needless to say, that famous, infectious John Cena smile would disappear off his face in a second.

Mickie politely put her earphones back in, however she had no intention of listening to music, instead eavesdropping. Her day dreaming had made her miss the topic of argument. No doubt it wouldn't take her long to catch up.

"Mel, I... I was kidding, babe... Will you just listen to me? God I can't talk to you when you're like this... I'm gonna call you tomorrow and we'll talk then... I'm hanging up, Mel." John shut his phone, took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Mickie asked, even though she knew the answer.

"God, I told a joke!" John held up his hands. "One stupid joke, and now she's all pissed off with me."

"I guess she doesn't get your humour like I do." Mickie commented quietly.

"You know, sometimes I wish Melina could be a little more like you." John smiled. "I'd better get going; I've got a match to get to." He said before walking away. On the floor where he'd been lay John's precious dog tags on the floor. She picked them up off the floor, slipped them into her pocket and left catering.

As she walked out of the arena, Mickie pulled out her iPod again, and turned her songs onto shuffle.  
_  
You belong with me.  
_  
"You belong with me." She read quietly, shaking her head.

* * *

"You're the new WWE champion! You're the new WWE champion!" Mickie chanted in sing-song as John left the gorilla after his I Quit match with Randy Orton. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." John smiled, giving his friend a hug with his free arm, the other proudly holding the championship spinner belt.

"That's a pretty sweet belt." Mickie laughed.

"We need to get Orton's name taken out of that."

"Anything you need me to get you? Food? Aspirin?" Mickie laughed.

"You can come into catering with me, I'm dying for something to eat." He replied, as he held open the door so they could enter the food room.

Mickie laughed slightly at what she saw as she entered the room. John was a few steps behind, being congratulated by Shane McMahon on his win.

"I don't know if you want to see this, John." Mickie sighed, standing in front of John's view.

"What?" He asked, suspiciously. Mickie signalled over into the corner of the room, where Melina was all over her ex-boyfriend, John Morrison.

* * *

"I'm such an idiot!" John banged his fist against the wall as he made his way into the men's locker room.

"You're not an idiot, she's the real idiot."

"Why did I honestly think that she'd change? She's the same stupid bitch she always was."

"We all have our faults, John." Mickie made an attempt in Melina's defence, but she wasn't sure why.

"Why are you standing up for her? She's got more than a few faults."

"Maybe." Mickie replied. "Perhaps you should shower up and cool down."

"I guess."

"John?" Mickie made her way over to the door, but paused before leaving.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing with a girl like that?"

* * *

"Oh, come on. You've got to come out tonight!" Maria nudged her best friend Mickie, who was lying down on her bed, listening to her iPod.

"I don't feel like it. I've got some stuff to do." Mickie lied.

"It's the Breaking Point after-party." Maria exclaimed. "Everyone's going to be there! Please come!"

Maria's begging was interrupted by a knock at the door. She got off the bed and answered the door to Maria's boyfriend Phil 'CM Punk' Brooks, Barbie 'Kelly-Kelly' Blank and John Cena.

"Just you tonight?" Barbie raised an eyebrow.

"Mickie, tell them why..." Maria turned around, to see a 'sleeping' Mickie on the bed. Or at least, that was what Mickie wanted them to think. "Oh, I guess she was tired."

"You ready to go then?" Phil draped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess." Maria picked up her clutch bag from the desk.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom? I'll catch you guys up." Mickie flinched slightly as she heard John's voice, she didn't realise he was there.

"Sure, close the door behind you, and put the lid down." Maria said, as she, Phil and Barbie disappeared down the hall.

John didn't use the bathroom, instead he went and sat on the end of Mickie's bed. He leaned over and gently stroked Mickie's forehead.

"Goodnight, Mickie." He picked up a limp hand and laid a small kiss on it.

* * *

John sat at the bar of the club, feeling lower than he ever had before. His mood didn't improve when he saw Melina stroll into the club, hand in hand with John 2.0. It was times like these he needed Mickie to be there, making him laugh.

"Cheer up, sweetie. It's never as bad as it seems." A perky barmaid turned to him. "What's up?"

"We never even broke up and my girlfriend's over there with her new boyfriend, and I've probably blown my chances with the one girl I never even realised was the one for me."

"Is she by any chance a petite brunette in a maroon dress holding some dog tags?" The barmaid smiled.

"What?"

"Turn around, sweetie." And John turned around to see Mickie stood, holding his dog tags.

"You dropped these, a couple of weeks ago." She smiled, pressing the tags into his hands.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Mickie, I..."

"I love you." Mickie finished, kissing John lightly on the lips.

"You belong with me." He smiled, pulling her in for a longer kiss.

"You belong with me." She repeated.

* * *


End file.
